Diskussion:Benjamin Lafayette Sisko
merkwürdige Formatierung Mir ist in diesem Artikel eine merkwürdige Formatierung aufgefallen. Viele Links sind in diesem Stil: Wurmloch:bajoranisches Wurmlochs|bajoranisches Wurmlochs. Was hat es damit auf sich? -- Batrox 18:32, 2. Jan 2005 (CET) :Es sieht so aus, als wenn Isnochys für alle Artikel einen eigenen Namespace vorsah, also hier überwiegend Bajor:. Sei so gut, und bessere das (wie auch die HTML-Tabelle) aus -- Kobi 18:39, 2. Jan 2005 (CET) Benjamin Lafayette Sisko Musste das jetzt sein? Wenn schon, dann "Benjamin L. Sisko", genau wie Leonard H. McCoy und William T. Riker. Das wäre eher der Standard... --84.131.43.224 20:37, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) Also da sollte irgendwie ne Vereinheitlichung rein. Entweder es heißt bei allen James Tiberius Kirk oder eben James T. Kirk. Da bin ich dann noch eher für Benjamin L. Sisko. --Memory 10:57, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Nunja, ich hatte mich bei "Lafayette" an Miles Edward O'Brien orientiert - meiner Meinung nach, sollte der Name nunmal komplett ausgeschrieben werden. - defchris/✍ talk 08:46, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::ich finde auch, wir sollten die namen ausschreiben--Shisma 14:09, 5. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ganz meine Meinung; Namen sollten GENERELL augeschrieben werden.--Lt.Reed 20:31, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hintergrundinformation Bestechung Im Artikel steht: "Laut dem Roman Verlorener Friede erwirkt Sisko die Beförderung zum Adjutanten von Admiral Ross durch die Bestechung eines Vice Admiral Warner (Sisko bezeichnet ihn ausschließlich als "Zach"). Er hatte ihm gedroht ein Geheimnis preis zu geben das seine Karriere hätte beenden können. Etwas das vor Jahren auf "Theta 4-Z" geschehen sei. Sisko wollte die Beförderung um im Dominion-Krieg mehr Einfluss auf die Admiralität auszuüben. (Roman: „Verlorener Friede“, Kapitel 4)" Dem Text nach zu folgern ist es eine Erpressung und keine Bestechung. --MacPest 21:51, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Du darfst gerne selbst ändern. Die Artikel sind nicht gschützt.--Tobi72 22:26, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Brüder Die Brüder werden in erwähnt, in der Episode sagt Sisko laut Drehbuch: My brothers and I were sent out to the garden every day. und in der deutschen Synchro: Meine Brüder und ich waren jeden Tag im Garten. Ja wirklich.--Tobi72 22:15, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Orbital-Habitate Den Teil Leitet den Bau orbitaler Habitate habe ich aus dem Lebenslauf rausgenommen. Dies war der Job, den er gemacht hätte, wenn er in den Zivildienst auf der Erde zurückgekehrt wäre. --Egeria 17:41, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sidebar warum werden nicht alle Daten in der Sidebar angezeigt--Sisko2375 :Möglicherweise hat das mit Problemen der letzten Zeit zu tun s Forum:Bilder werden nicht angezeigt. Bei mir sind es Ehepartner und Kinder, die nicht angezeigt werden. Bei Worf z.B. werden sie angezeigt. Ansonsten Fragen zur Sidebar am besten hier stellen. --Egeria 15:29, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ach, hat sich ja schon erledig. ;) --Egeria 15:30, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Um das noch klar zu stellen: Bitte die vorgegebenen Rubriken nicht verändern! Daran lag's nämlich…--Bravomike 20:26, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, warum gibt es in den Personen - Sidebar verschiedene Rubriken, sollte man nicht lieber das Einheitlich gestallten--Sisko2375 ::Das ist gerade das Problem gewesen: alle Rubriken bzw. möglichen Punkte sind in der Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar vorgeben, eben gerade damit das immer in allen Artikeln einheitlich ist. Man muss sich nur daran halten…--Bravomike 20:42, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok das sehe ich ein, aber als Bespiel schaut euch mal die Personen - Sidebar von Worf und Deanna Troi an, wo ist da das Einhetliche Bild--Sisko2375 ::Worf ist genauso gebaut wie Sisko. Tori nutzt noch die alte, freie Sidebar, und müsste halt nur umgestellt werden.--Bravomike 20:54, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ändert aber nichts daran das unterschiedliche Rubriken verwendet werden, wie soll sich ein Neuling da oritieren.--Sisko2375 ::Es werden nur andere Rubriken verwendet, weil die ganze Sidebar nicht richtig ist. Eigentlich sollte dort die Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar verwendet werden, und die Rubriken in der sind verbindlich. Nichts anders gilt.--Bravomike 21:10, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Eigentlich, und wie soll man das wissen--Sisko2375 ::Erfahrung halt, man beobachtet und lernt. Wenn man als neue Benutzer etwas nicht versteht, dann fragt man halt (so wie hier geschehen) und dann wird einem die Sachlage erklärt, und das ist auch richtig so. Aber man kann wohl kaum erwarten, dass jedem neuen Benutzer ohne Anlass einfach so absolut alles noch einmal ausführlich erklärt wird, was andere teilweise seit Jahren praktizieren.--Bravomike 21:24, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Belehrung--Sisko2375 Sisko wird doch 2375 oder 2376 nocheinmal Vater oder nicht!--Sisko2375 12:48, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::doch, aber da der Name des Kindes unbekannt ist, kann man ihn nicht in die Schablone eintragen :/ ich denke, bei der Sidebar muss man auch nicht alle Infos zeigen, wenn es zu kompliziert ist.-- 13:17, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK--Sisko2375 13:54, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Saltah'na-Quadrant Sollen die Saltah'na nun aus dem Delta- oder dem Gamma-Quadranten stammen? Der Gamma-Quadrant ergäbe mehr Sinn... MfG --88.72.102.75 21:31, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Unser eigener Artikel sagt : Gamma.--Bravomike 22:13, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC)